


A Tale of Vines and Coal

by Scitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animals, Bofur/OFC - Freeform, Dragonese, Dragons, Eventually Bagginshield, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, I'll continue once I'm finished some of the further chapters, Like, Lots of animals, Nature, Nature Manipulation, OFC - Freeform, PTSD, Possible Dwalin/Ori - Freeform, Romance, THIS IS A PROLOGUE, This OFC has powers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scitty/pseuds/Scitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liela Amberfall has been living alone for as long as she can remember, with only her animals.. And dragons, to keep her company. That is, until an old friend pops up out of the blue and she is dragged on a Quest with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a Wizard. Oh, don't forget her dragons as well. </p>
<p>She just wishes she wouldn't get that fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever he looked at her though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Vines and Coal

Hi. I'm Liela.

I've lived alone for most of my life, after her, I never trusted anyone. I live in my cove, with my dragons Sharpshot, and Saryn, along with all of my animals. Now, you're probably wondering how I befriended 'Terrible firebreathing monsters'. They're actually not what people make them out to be. When I mention dragons, people automatically think of Smaug, who is currently residing on a bed of gold half-way across the world. Smaug's soul was bound with Morgoth's a person of evil. While my dragons, on the other hand, are bound with my soul, and are sweet, intelligent creatures.

But, anyways. I'm about 5 ft, and two inches, short, I know. I have long red hair, that I usually have tied back in a braid. I have a tattoo along my right arm, going up onto my neck slightly. It's a brown/maroon in color, and it's just vines and flowers really. I have a couple freckles, and a scar running across my nose and a little bit onto my cheeks. I'm not telling you how I got it though.

I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me, and my father disappeared one day and I was stuck with her. I got along the best with my father, as he shares my gift, and was the one who taught me how to ride Saryn. I'll never forget that day.. I fell off five times just trying to get off the ground.

Now, my life was quiet, and I like it that way. Peaceful, birds chirping, the occasional roar from Saryn when Sharpshot is getting on his nerves. That is, it was quiet. I'm out enjoying the peace of my cove when out of the blue Gandalf appears with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to reclaim the lost dwarf kingdom of Erebor. Hah! I almost didn't believe him for a moment when he asked me to come.

But. Here I am. Being dragged out on a suicide mission.

It wouldn't be so bad if my heart did stop whenever I saw him though.

 

-

"Liela! Would you please be careful!" Erico pleaded, looking up helplessly at his daughter. Liela was currently hanging upside down off of Saryn's wing as the dragon rested on a branch. "Saryn, would you please bring her down from there?"

"Sorry Erico, she's the boss of me." Saryn replied in Dragonese. Erico huffed, and glared up at Saryn, who shrugged him off.

"Liela Leben Amberfall, I will not ask you again." Erico growled, and Liela looked back down at him.

"But Da'.. I wanna stay up here! It's more fun!" Liela pleaded, and Erico cursed in dragonese.

"Liela! It's dangerous up there, you could fall and crack your head open." Erico stated bluntly, and Liela hummed in thought.

"You do realize you've taught me how to ride a dragon, right da'?" Liela asked, looking down at her father.

"Don't you sass me young lady! Now get down this instant!" Erico demanded, growing more impatient by the minute. Getting bored of the pair's bickering, Saryn lifted his wing upwards, and Liela tumbled back onto his back. Saryn gently glided down to the ground, and reached back grabbing Liela by her shirt, and placing her down onto the ground before flying back up to the branch.

"Traitor!" Liela howled, glaring angrily up at the dragon. Saryn huffed, his nostrils expelling a puff of smoke in response to the tiny girl. Liela turned her attention towards her father, who was looking down at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Now that you're down on the ground sweetheart, I do believe you have some chores you need to be getting too?"

Liela let out an audible groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my Prologue! I'll be releasing the rest of the chapters later on, as I want to get a few of them written before I begin to post. Anyways, thanks! Be sure to tell me what you think as well, I'd love some feedback! C:
> 
> -Scitty


End file.
